


Hunger

by yilloofnarwin



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M, Vampire!Rafa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 23:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yilloofnarwin/pseuds/yilloofnarwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tennis player sometimes has to face the odd occurrence of not being able to enter the men's room at a Players' Party. Let's find out why!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> I love tennis, obviously, and I love vampires. This oneshot is my tentative attempt to mix these two universes. I apologize to those who imagine the vampires in different ways - this is my way, a bit trying to avoid stereotypes. I hope this won't lessen the enjoyment of reading, if there will be any! :)  
> Please, let me know what you think of it; comments are highly appreciated!

He is standing on the balcony, leaning on the metallic rail, occasionally taking a sip of his drink, staring down at his fellows gathered there. The Players’ Party IS boring when his Roger isn’t by his side to entertain him with lame jokes about nonsense. Roger is an amusing drunk, Rafa can always count on him if it comes to have some fun and make any dull social gathering the most astonishing playground for him, Rafael. And he also can count on his mate in helping to choose the victim of the night.

Rafa shudders at the thought. He catches the pinkish plastic straw with his lips and sucks on it, slightly bitter liquid entering his mouth and spreading inside. He swallows and sighs at the soothing taste of his long drink which contains hardly any alcohol because champions drink responsibly, don’t they?

His thoughts begin to wander away from his place on the balcony, toward yet unknown happenings. He plays with different scripts in his mind, how he would do it this time, with whom, when, where… And will Roger be there as well?

He shakes himself a bit and takes another sip, slowly. The sucking motion irritates his senses more than ever, and he spits out the straw impatiently. ‘¡Mierda!’ he thinks, ‘Just what I missed…’ He is pissed off by his extreme sensitivity. His tongue anxiously slips across his teeth, stopping at one fang, teasing it shortly, then repeating the whole scene with the other, too. They stand mildly out. “¡Mierda!”, curses Rafa again to himself. Now he can’t do anything else than search for someone suitable, and find them fast, before his instincts would kick in totally and he would pounce on the first person he sees.

His normally brown eyes become mixed with light red and silver while they are roaming over the crowded room from above. There are so many potential clients, and Rafa can’t decide just yet. He is breathing deeply, once, twice, calms himself down as much as he’s able to. It’s not easy anymore. When he realizes that it’s too late already, he gives in. He knows he has to be very careful with so many people around. He whimpers when letting his body go and relax, allowing his inner creature to take the lead and rule his whole being from now on. With closed eyes he sniffs the air. And the smell hits him hard at once. The scent of his perfect match for this night. He opens his eyes and lets them bring his look to the owner of that smell.

Although the person stands with their back to Rafa, he still recognizes them instantly.

It’s Roger.

Rafa laughs and shakes his head lightly. ‘Should have thought… The spectacular crowning of this day!’, says his subconscious cheekily. He gets deadly calm now that the hunt is over. He has his pair for the night.

Taking a last swig from his glass, he puts it down on a table nearby. He straightens his back and smoothes his clothes down. Shakes his hair a bit, combing his fingers through it gently. He almost feels Roger doing the same to him, and his cock stirs at the thought. The fangs come out a bit more; now he has to be careful if he doesn’t want others to notice them. He finds his mate’s form in the crowd again and sends a mental sign out to him, but before Roger could realise what’s happening, Rafa is there behind him, his body pressed into Roger’s backside.

“Do no turn!” Rafa murmurs in low voice, and Roger desperately wants to shriek at him.

“What the fuck are you doing, Rafa?” he asks, slightly turning his head to the left, where Rafa’s mouth almost touches his neck.

“I am hungry,” Rafa states plainly.

“Oh…” sighs Roger, relaxing immediately. “Want help?”

“Sí, Rogi… I need your help.”

“No problem! Take it easy, I’m going and get who you want!”

“Hmmm…” is all what Rafa can utter. His nose is inching closer to his mate’s skin and his senses start to go wild for him. He wants to reach out with his tongue and pull it across Roger’s thick vein in his neck. He NEEDS to do it! Very soon!

Roger is quite oblivious though. “Have you felt them yet?”

“Síííí!” Rafa whispers and his hot breath caresses Roger, who shivers.

“Where are they then?”

“Right here, Rogi,” says Rafa and his hands slide onto Roger’s slim hips. He pushes his front into him, and Roger moans when he feels Rafa’s hardness digging in his arse.

“It is you,” Rafa whispers, and Roger turns in his arms with great rush, and comes to a halt when his eyes take Rafa’s appearance in. His rival’s eyes are completely silver by now, striped only with some thin, red lines, his normally tan skin is bathing in the lightest shade of ivory, almost lighting up the shadowed corner of the room where they stand, and when Rafa flashes a wide grin at him, he gets to see the fangs being out, in their full glory.

Roger swallows hard and loud.

“You are quite in a state, eh?” He plays it cool.

Rafa just laughs his snorting laugh, his mane flies to every direction with the shaking of his head.

“Hungry,” he repeats and bucks Roger back into the cold pillar which stands there, holds him up with his hips and stares into his round orbs.

“Ugh… Rafa… We can’t… not here,” Roger mumbles, already being disoriented by Rafa’s actions.

Rafa shoots a dangerous glare at him and stomps his foot on the floor. “Where then?”

Roger’s wheels in his brain work faster than ever and finally he replies with a firm “Let me lead you!”, and takes Rafa’s hand in his, pulling him toward one of his bodyguards, who’s not so far from them, watching the crowd cautiously.

Roger pokes his shoulder gently with one finger when they are beside the guard.

“We need an escort to the bathroom,” he says.

The man doesn’t talk, just nods and leads the way to the men’s room.

“Uhm… Rafa’s… you know…” stutters Roger, mildly blushing and squeezing Rafa’s hand in his, until the Spaniard catches the meaning and smiles at the guard sweetly, showing his fangs to him. The robust man stares at them for a second but then pulls himself together and nods again, entering the bathroom and checking if there are some people there.

“Clear,” he tells them. “I’m staying here and sending away anyone who wants to go in. But hurry up, guys, it will bring suspicion!”

“Danke schön!” Roger grins at him and leads Rafa inside.

Barely can he lock the main door when Rafa pushes him into it from behind, pressing his muscular yet lean body to Roger’s. Both moan at the sudden contact and Rafa, after he had rested his forehead on Roger’s curly locks for a moment, turns Roger around. He holds a fistful of the tresses in one of his hands and pulls Roger’s head slightly back that he has to look upward. Rafa leans down, his breath ghosts over Roger’s face.

“Suck on my fangs, Rogelio!” he demands with a whisper.

His mate’s whole being shakes at these words, and he opens his mouth, circles one of the fangs with his lips and gives it a light suck. Rafa moans so harshly that Roger thinks, surely it is heard in the whole building. And he sucks more. The pleasure that he presents Rafa with is wandering over Rafa’s body, giving thrills to him; he feels his cold skin burning with hotness, despite of what kind of a creature he is. The sensitive nerve-endings in his fangs are connected to his groin, directly, and while Roger is sucking on them with enthusiasm but also great care, his shaft is getting incredibly hard, to the point where he’s not able to endure the pain any longer, and a desperate cry gushes out from his throat.

“Shh…” Roger soothes him. “We are close, Raf… almost there… don’t worry!”

“Sí… I know… ¡Por favor!… Take me out!” breathes Rafa into his mouth.

Roger obeys, his tongue still flicks the tip of Rafa’s fangs occasionally, and his hands are working on his belt and trousers, freeing his hardness at last. When he succeeds, he takes Rafa in his palms and rubs him up and down, pulling the foreskin back, smearing the pre-come all over Rafa’s cock. The strong scent of his partner hits his senses, and he gets goosebumps from it.

“You smell so good, Rafael,” he says, and Rafa’s groan makes his cock stir and leak in his pants.

“Rogi… Rogi… I can no hold back long,” Rafa admits, and Roger nods.

“Come on!” he says and walks Rafa to one of the basins. He turns, facing the huge mirror on the wall, holding on the pedantly clean sink.

Rafa doesn’t waste time. He snakes his hands around Roger, pulls the ridiculously neat shirt out of the pants, unbuttons it, then holding its halves up, ties the material into a knot on Roger’s stomach. Thank God, Roger lost his jacket some time during the party! Then Rafa goes for the belt, unbuckles it, unbuttons the pants and pulls the zipper down. The pair of trousers falls and pools in a wrinkled mess on the floor, around Roger’s ankles. Rafa cups his arse with one hand and squeezes the cheeks. Meanwhile he touches Roger’s lips with his other hand, offering two fingers to him.

“Wet them for me!” he says, and watches in the mirror how Roger is working on them with his lips and tongue, coating them in saliva until it’s dripping down into the basin in front of them. Then Rafa takes them away and brings them to Roger’s hole, circling around it for a while, probing it’s resistance.

“You are in a hurry, Raf,” warns Roger. “Don’t tease!”

Rafa drills his eyes into Roger’s through the mirror, and plunges one finger into him with one firm move. Roger bends forward and sprawls his legs wider, as much as his pants allow him to. Rafa smiles at him.

“No worry, the clothes will be OK,” he says.

Roger wants to reply something, anything, but his mate’s second finger entering him makes him shut up and squeal when it’s tip brushes over his prostate. That single touch is enough for him.

“No more…” he spits out, and that is all Rafa needs; his fingers leave Roger, he takes himself in hand and after a short nudging at the inviting arse, he breaches the body in front of him with the head of his cock. Roger hisses in pain but looking in the mirror again and seeing Rafa’s concentrating face, he smiles at him and nods. Rafa grabs Roger’s hips, stills himself and pulls him back onto his hard member, impaling Roger on it, over and over again.

“Oh, God…” he sighs. “I need a taste very soon, Rogi… How close are you?”

“Nearly there… Touch my spot a few times and I’m over!”

“Bueno…” Rafa whispers and carefully pulls out of Roger, then thrusts back in.

He sees Roger’s face with all the signs of pleasure written on it. He knows then he got the right angle and keeps his cock inside, using only little moves, the head scraping Roger’s bundle of nerves constantly.  
Roger is howling shamelessly; he feels his orgasm inching closer and closer, just by the thought of his mate being inside him.

“Smell me, Rafa!” he demands.

Rafa’s eyes send a wild look at him in the mirror.

“Up then,” he says, and pulls Roger back from the sink, toward his chest. He holds his body by the neck and digs his nose into his flesh there, into the throbbing vein of his, sniffling the blood rushing inside.

Roger tilts his head, giving Rafa a better access, still watching the silver eyes by the help of the mirror. Rafa returns the look while he reaches out with his tongue and licks the vein. It feels burning hot on his tongue. Roger feels one fang accidentally scraping him there and his eyes roll back into his head, behind closing lids.

“No fainting now,” warns him Rafa, and Roger comes back to him again.

“No… no… Yes, Raf… yes…” he mumbles, resting his head on Rafa’s shoulder.

Seeing Roger falling apart makes Rafa feel stronger, and it sharpens his senses, calling out the inner creature in it’s full power. He is unstoppable and unbreakable now.

“Look at us, Rogi!” he commands and Roger lifts his head again, watching the mirror image of their lovemaking.

Rafa bares his teeth, making a parade of the aching fangs for him, and Roger feels the pulling of his release. When he sees his partner bending his head and the fangs touching his skin again, on purpose this time, his inside begins it’s rhythmic contractions, squeezing Rafa’s cock mercilessly. The younger man jerks and the sharp tips of his fangs sink into Roger, breaking the thin velvet of his skin. Roger shudders then, and his juice starts to shoot out of him into the sink, without any touch on his erection. After the first white stripe landed, Rafa pushes his fangs into Roger and greedily sucks on his blood bursting up from the holes. The first real gulp does it to him, he is coming deep inside Roger’s body. 

He can feel Roger turning heavier by every second, his arms hanging lifelessly by his sides and his legs giving up as well, and Rafa knows he has fainted after all. Not that he minds. His orgasm and the aftershocks last for long minutes, until he has drunk as much as he dared from Roger’s thick blood. As his strength is only increased by the food, he can easily hold the other man’s unconscious body up while he catches his breath a bit.

Then Rafa carefully pulls the fangs out, as well as his cock from Roger’s body, and grabs a towel from the bar beside the basin to clean himself and his lover up.

After he has managed to do it, he examines the two little holes on Roger’s neck. There is no blood around them and luckily Roger’s shirt stayed clean, too. He leans over the spots and sticks his tongue out, touching and soothing them. Roger stirs in his arms.

“Shh… Is OK now… Stay still, I am healing you,” Rafa whispers between gentle licks.

Roger sighs deeply, winning his vitality back by his beautiful vampire’s caressing. He is still held by Rafa’s arms, and they are facing the mirror. He stares at Rafa, and blushes hard when the other male catches him doing it and asks a slightly huffed “¿Qué?”

“Nothing… You are just… So otherworldly.”

“I am from the same world you are, Rog, whatever I was born to be. I am only your Rafa. I will always be,” explains his mate with the hint of sadness in his voice.

He steps back from Roger after he healed his abused skin on the neck. He covers himself with his pants again, fixing them to look perfect and bends down to pull Roger’s pants up, too. He curls his arms around him, just as he did when he undressed him, and puts his clothes back into order. Then turns Roger and untie the knot of his t-shirt, smoothing down the horribly wrinkled fabric.

“I told you should no wear white tonight,” he laughs.

“I couldn’t know…”

“No. You could not,” agrees Rafa. He didn’t know that it would be Roger either.

“Why me, Rafa?”

“You were the one matching the most tonight.”

“Only ‘cause of that?” Roger feels disappointed.

“Do no start this again, Rogi, por favor!” pleads Rafa with puppy eyes.

Roger lowers his head. “I just… just wish… you know. I wish I could be the one who matches. Every night.”

“No one can be, Rogi, you know,” says Rafa softly, and reaches his arms out for his man. “Come here!”

And Roger goes, more than willingly, nestling himself in Rafa’s arms, pressing his ear onto his neck, just to hear and feel if the blood is still flooding inside the other man’s veins.

“You know I need other blood, too. There are days when yours just is no good for me. It work this way, Rogi. You no have to feel down by that!”

Roger sighs and squeezes Rafa in his arms. “When you act like this, I feel like a schoolboy who didn’t make his homework.”

Rafa giggles at that.

“But then you laugh, yes, and become the ordinary Rafael again,” says Roger and starts to snicker as well.

“So? Is everything alright then?” Rafa questions him, searching his identically warm brown pair of eyes for the slightest hint of discomfort.

But Roger nods, honesty pouring out of his pores.

“¡Perfecto!” claps Rafa after releasing him.

A knocking sound comes from the door’s direction and the guard pokes his head in.

“Are you about to come out, gentlemen? The situation starts to become a bit embarrassing, you know!”

The men laugh at him and head for the door. But before Roger could step out of the bathroom, Rafa grabs his arm and pulls him back a bit. Presses him again to the door, just like at the beginning of their little encounter, and kisses him passionately, pulling out Roger’s tongue and sucking on it until he must let him go for having some air again in his lungs.

He stares into his eyes sternly.

“One thing you should never forget! You are my Mate. I hunt after others for food, but you had always been, and you still are, and will be for good the only one who I get pleasure from, and the one who I give, too! Te quiero, Rogelio! Nothing can change that. No for this world, no for any other. ¿Comprende?”

Roger can only nod dumbly.

“¡Bueno!” says Rafa, ignoring his mate’s blank facial expression. “Then let us get wasted! I am so thirsty…” he groans and marches out in a hurry.

Roger follows him a bit behind, touching his neck where the holes were, and muses over the fact how Rafa’s eating habits always bring the greatest trouble for them.

The greatest, as well as the sweetest.

He is walking slowly, watching Rafa getting closer to the bar, striding confidently, energized, strong, almost immortal. Roger sighs, recalling the younger man’s loving words. His heart swells and while he is reaching Rafa and getting the drink the other ordered for him, he feels getting at peace with the situation.

Rafa lifts his drink and says, grinning, fangs already receded, “To great food!”

Roger smiles back and lets their glasses clink together.

~ The End ~


End file.
